To Love or Not to Love
by Falke-ness
Summary: Memories lost, confusion about love, and being stalked by a manical prince.... what's a girl to do? Serena suddenly finds herself in a new world, and all the help she has is from 2 sorcerests, a mercinary and a chimera. SM/Slayers Zel/Sere! -DROPPED-
1. Default Chapter

My One and Only Love?  
  
Hi minna, it's me, Falconess again! This is my 3rd attempt at an x over and I hope you'll like it. Like in Lose one gain another, you get to choose the pairings on with the story….  
  
  
  
Diamond?  
  
Sere's POV  
  
I was shocked and speechless for a while. I mean, come on wouldn't you be to if you were on a date with your boyfriend and eating dinner with him and suddenly he gets down on his knees and asks, "Sere. Will you marry me?" right infront of the whole restraunt might I add. I hugged him, with tears in my eyes. "Oh Darian! Of course I'll –" suddenly I was cut off.  
  
My POV  
  
"Iie!" A white haired man exclaimed and stood up from the watching diners. Usagi was shocked  
  
"Diamond?"  
  
"Yes, Serenity its me Prince Diamond. My family and I had been reborn and I had hoped to win your heart."  
  
"Prince , listin-" Darien was suddenly cut off.  
  
"IIE!! SHUT UP!. If I can't have her no one will!" Diamond was really pissed, suddenly he threw a energy ball at Serena and Darien. It surrounded them and seperated them. The 2 lovers were now trapped in cages of dark energy. Suddenly dark energy waves came at them from inside the cages and they screamed in pain.  
  
All the citizans had run away by now(stupid cowards). Diamond looked on in glee and regret, Glad that he was hurting the Earth Prince yet regretful that he was hurting his goddess. A portal suddenly appeared behind Serena and her cage dissappeared, the portal started pulling her in.  
  
Diamond's POV  
  
I watched as my godess was slowly pulled tward the portal and was enjoying the fact that, that lousy excuse for an Earth prince was suffering. 'I'm sorry my dove, but you will be mine. I've waited so long… when I finally return I find that you've pledged yourself to another, before I even get a chance! No matter what you will be mine. I shall wait till the time is right, and merge with my other slef, Rezo, the red priest.'  
  
Sere's POV  
  
I was being pulled in! The nerve of that guy! I had honestly thought the guy had changed when we last met. Darien… I can't stand to see you in pain. I hated it when some obsessive guy came after me. I always feared that I might never see my prince again, this time that thoguht was slowly sneaking up on me. I'm gonna miss everyone… I just hope that we'll see each other again and that I'll be with me Darien in the end. I tried to reach out to him but was consumed by the portal "DARIEN!!! After that I don't remember what happened."  
  
Darien's Pov  
  
Kami it hurt, it felt like hundreds of tiny needles were stabbing me. But what hurt the most was the pain in my heart as I watched my beloveid get sucked in. I couldn't do anything to stop it, just like so many other times. I watched as she was consumed by the portal and heard her scream out my name. That's what hurt the most, her voice pleading for me to help but I couldn't do anything to save her. So many times has she gotten hurt, andi couldn't prevent it. Shes died so many times, I cant lose her now! The last thing I heard before I lost conciousness was Diamonds hystarical laughter and yelling about how my princess would be his. I gladly welcomed the warm and comforting arms of my mind. I might never see my Sere again, and I would know that I had done nothing to stop it…  
  
My POV  
  
After Serena was sucked into the portal, Diamond turned to Darien and sent another wave of energy at him. But this one was different, The cage around the Earth prince dissappeared and the prisoner slid to the floor. Diamond smirked, 'When he awakens he wont remember a thing about Serenity and his former destiny' and that's exactly what happened. When Darien awoke, he was just Darien Chiba again, sophmore in colloge age 22. Training to be a doctor, and an ordinary young man. Diamond phased out and appeared infront of a man dressed in red ropes. The two were standing in a place people might have called the otherworld. The man had purple hair, carried a staff with rings on it, and was blind. The prince put a hand up to the priests forhead.  
  
"What-? asked the priest, but he was soon interupted by his own scream of pain, Diamond had released his energy into him and soon the 2 began to merge. Soon Rezo, the red priest stood alive again, at least alive in body and magic. Once again he had been possesed by an evil entity. Rezo phased back to his tower's ruins and began reconstruction.  
  
~uhh.. somewhere?~  
  
Lina Inverse was searching for wood when she heard a rustling in some nearby bushes. When she parted them, what she saw shocked her. There lay a yound blond girl around her age. She was dressed in really weird cloths that were practicaly rags, some pants that flared out made of matearials she had never seen and a shirt that had no sleeves made of a fabric she hadnt seen either. The girl's hair was done up in two odagos and streams out, covering her body. The girl groans and woke. She looked at Lina with a questioning glance.  
  
"Where am I?" asked the blond (yes it is Serena)  
  
"Are you ok kid? Your in the forest near Atlas city. Whats your name?" asked the quick tempered bandit killer.  
  
"I-I-can't remember…"  
  
TBC  
  
well theres the first chapter. I hope you liked it, and would really appretiate your votes and opinions so ill know whether or not to continue this fic. The pairings will be….(votes)  
  
With Serena- Zelgadiss (I just think he is sooo Kawii)  
  
Darien  
  
Diamond  
  
Xelloss  
  
With Lina- Zelgadiss  
  
Darien  
  
Diamond  
  
Gourry  
  
With Amelia- Daimond  
  
Gourry  
  
Zelgadiss  
  
Darien 


	2. My name is Serena?

Serena didn't understand. Who is she? Who are these people and what is her own name? A small voice inside her head kept repeating the words…'Serena…Serena…' Is that my name…. Serena? It does have a ring to it…  
  
Zelgadiss was astounded. He had never seen such a beautiful tenshi in his entire life. Long golden blond hair. It seemed to be spun of gold..  
  
Gourry was of course mesmorized, he got close up to the girl and stared at her "ahem" bust. Making Serena blush and Lina VERy angry. A few seconds later a loud SMACK was heard and the sounds of Gourry pleading for Lina to forgive him and how he didn't mean it.  
  
Lina was curious. VERY curious. Who was this little girl, dressed in foreign clothing? Could it be…? Could she be from… No its can't be, could it? Could this girl be from different dimension? She felt kinda attracted to the kid. Even if the girl had a much better body then she'd ever have. At least she was just a tiny bit shorter. "so kid… you can't remember anything? Anything at all?" Lina kinda felt sorry for her.  
  
"Um,… no nothing except that my name is Serena.. at least it hink that's my name…" Serena was about to cry. She couldn't remember a thing and for some reason she just felt that cryign was the thing to do.  
  
Lina of course, being able to detect when others were in distress knew she was about to cry and hurridly said. "Hey don't worry youll get your memory back, we'll even help you!. Why don't you travel with us? We could even get you some new cloths at Atlis city!!" Lina did NOT know what a big mistake she had just made. She had been hoping for something small to do. She was NOT expecting to meet up with Rezo the red priest.. AGAIN! "Well Serena can you get up?"  
  
Zel quickly rushed over to the girls side and helped pick herself up. "you sure your strong enough to walk onyour own?" He felt a blush go up his face. Good thing the stony skin helped to cover the blush and make it not noticeble.  
  
Serena was kind've startled when she got a good look at Zel, but then calmed down quickly so as not to hurt the mans feelings. After all it doesn't matter how a person looks on the outside, it's the inside that counts right? Besides he WAS kinda hot. "Um… you never told me you names…"  
  
Lina beings the designated leader of the group (only because she threatened to use her dragon slave on a certain reluctant little peace keeper "ahem...~couch~ amelia~couch" )introduced them all. "Oh yeah! Sorry about that!. Ok. This blond ditz right here is Gourry" She said pointing to the now sitting on the ground, crosslegged blond dim-wit. "That's Amelia…" She pointed to a young black haired girl who was in some sort of a fuku, and striking poses. "and that umm.. quiet guy that helped you is Zelgadiss" she said poking Zelgadiss, who was still holding Sere in his arms.  
  
Serena was kinda embarressed to be in this position with a stranger. But she did have a feeling that this was familiar. Did I know him? Or did I have a lover of my own before I-I… She mentally slapped herself. Stop it girl! You can't keep thinking things like that! Your gonna have a mental break down right infront of these nice people….kinda weird but nice none the less. "it's nice to meet you all.. btu I don't have anymoney to get myself some new cloths.. and well as you can see.." She looks down at herself, and glances at her rags… Suddenly she felt a different article of clothing placed on her. She looked over her shoulder and saw that the guy called Zelgadiss had placed his cloak around her shoulders. "thank you…"  
  
  
  
TBC…  
  
Yeah! Another chappy finished. Well the couples have been chosen. As you can probably see…  
  
Sere/Zel  
  
Lina/Gourry  
  
Amelia/Diamond  
  
Falconess 


	3. Alittle Magic

0.o ermm.. theres been alittle change of plans. The pairings have been changed, Sry to all the Lina/Gourry fans but Lina's gonna be with Daimond. Sry! Please don't hate me!  
  
Training  
  
Serena consintrated hard, trying to form the fireball, it had been a week since she joined Lina and the gang. Now Lina had discovered she had magical potential and was trying to teach her black magic. Serena wore something very simialar to Lina's, but hers was blue where Lina's was red and Silver where Lina's was black and yellow. She had also picked up a sword, a saphire set into its hilt in the shape of a upturned cressent moon. The 2 young ladies sat at the edge of a peaceful lake. Serena, tapping into her hidden powers, she formed a very tiny fireball, which exploded in her face when she tried to get a better look at it. She blinked, while Lina laughed at her, then started to laugh herself soon the 2 somehow got into a little "war". It ended with 2 soaking young girl, laughing and sighing, wiping the tears of joy and merryment away.  
  
"that was really good Sere, for your first try that is" Lina praised, after propeorly controlling herself and calming down. It had been ages since she had so much fun with girl her age, most people her age would fear her and try to get away as far as possible but not this girl, Lina's magic just made them even closer, since they seemed to share a common intrest. The other day Lina had discovered that Serena could preform Black Magic if properly trained. It seemed that there was something else to, but Lina strangly enough couldn't identify it.  
  
~night~  
  
It was night and our favorite slayers gang was in the middle of the woods, asleep. Lina was on a bed made of leave, with Amelia sprawaled out beside her. As usual Lina was dreaming off. FOOD! Gourry laid next to the fire, drooling about something in his dreams, probably foo dlike Lina. Serena, sat on the ground, leaned against a tree, her head bowed and eyes closed. Unknown to Zelgadiss the one with first watch, she was still awake. Severl thoughts were running through Zel's head, most of them about Serena. 'She's so mysterious. like a fallen angel, sent to accompany us. She's so beautiful, I wish that I could tell her my feelings for her, but who would ever love a monstosity like me?' ~sigh~ 'tommorrow I'll leave them and search for my cure. Once I do I'll be able to go back to sere.'  
  
Serena was having her own little thoughts. They were focused on a certain blue chimera. 'He's so sweet. and strange. Quiet and polite.. He's cute to! He may not look normal but he is sooo hot! Heehee, maybe I could get him to teach me some magic' (AN-ok, just to clear this up with any pervs reading this.. NOT THAT KINDA MAGIC!!!)  
  
TBC-  
  
0.o short.- yes! Why- Because I have writers block and this is all I can think of for this story!! 


	4. Mixed Feelings

0.o hey!! I finally remembered I had this fic. Heehee. Well heres the fourth chapter hope you enjoy. BTW I don't own sailor moon or slayers  
  
A Purple haired man stood in the of a great and ancient tower. This tower was the exact replica of the tower that had resided here, until being destroyed. That tower had once been the summoning place of a dark lord. Ruby eyed Shabranigdo. A very deadly spell will describe this lord, after all our favorite heroin uses it quiet often.. the dragon slave. Darkness beyond twilight, crimson beyond, blood that flows, buried in the stream of time is where his power grows..(-.-' ok so I didn't get it quiet right). The man who had dared to make this new tower, went by the name of.Rezo. formally called Prince Diamond. Now dressed in red robes. He carried a staff that had 6 rings at the end., with an orb at the top. At one time this body had been blind, but was opened by the wish of the real Rezo the Red priest, having wished for the dark lord Shabrinigdo to be reborn. not knowing that that dark lord was consealed in his very eyes. The Priest that exists now, is merly the shell of a once great man, being occupied by the soul of an evil, manical prince. Diamond, or now Rezo stood gazing at what seemed like a puddle of water, giving him a reflection of not himself. but of a young girl. though not any girl.. this girl was Serena..  
  
Diamon watched longfully as Serena tried to do some sort of spell. He smiled in joy for her when he saw a tiny light flicker in her hands, steadily growing. He was surprised when it exploded, and angry at the spell itself for not working for his beloved. But his surprise grew when he saw another girl enter his little pool. A young girl, about the same age as his Serena. Firery red hair and eyes the color of her locks. He bet that she even had the temper to match her colors. A black head band, and black cape that had a collar which covered her neck. A yellow and red blouse, with red pants. Brown gloves and boots were worn with her obviously sorceress outfit. A Black belt was clasped around her tiny waist, holding a sheath with a short sword by her side. Diamond was speechless. He smiles faintly as he watched the to tenshi's splash each other with water. Each dipping their hands into the stream and scooping small amounts of water on each other. They giggled, laughed until they cried. Diamond eyes grew soft as he watched their childish antics. How he longed to hold Serena in his arms, be able to hold her, hugs her kiss her. He began to imagine doing just that. Then something unexpected occurred. He shook his head as the image of his Serena in his mind was replaced by that other girl. what was her name.? Did Serena say he name was Lina..? Ahh a lovely name. But no, the only one for him was Serena. Wasn't it? He frowned as he found himself thinking of someone other than Serena. He shook his head. No this other girl. she is merely what some would call a school boy crush. At least that's what this preist told himself. He took one last glimse at the pool and murmered to himself. "Serena. you will be mine" Then he turned, his robe billowing after him. He left to prepare for the attack upon Serena and this Lina girl.  
  
~night~ Lina stirred in her sleep. Waking up from her short dream about food. She sits up and survays her surroundings. Glancing up at the sky, which was illuminated by thousands of stars and the moon She decided that Zelgadiss had proably once again decided to not wake anyone for their watches. Calcualting about how long she's slept she decided that it was her time to keep watch. Though Lina didn't look and act it, she does have a heart, and cares greatly for her friends. Sighing she pushes herself up so that she is standing. And finds Zelgadiss on a boulder, his back turned to her, he was watching something. though she didn't know what, it looked like something to his right. Quietly stalking up to him she follows the direction he was so intently staring at. She was startled to find that it was Serena that the ever so quiet Zelgadiss had been observing. Shaking her head and chuckling she scares Zelgadiss. His head whips tward her, His hand snapps down to the hilt of his sword. Sighing as he relises who it was that had somehow snuck up on him he shakes his head, his hand removing itself from the hilt, resting on top of his knee. One of his legs was hanging off the boulder, the other was drawn in so that his knee was almost touching his chest. "You shouldn't sneak up on people Lina." Lina merely shrugs, she places a hand on the top of the boulder, beside him and in one quick and smooth motion, she pushes off the ground, and lands, seated next to Zelgadiss. One leg hanging down, the other crossed over the one that hangs loosely. She smirks amused she replys to his comment by using the old phrase. "yes well its rude to stare". Zelgadiss blinked, not really knowing how he could counter that. It was true he had been staring, he wouldn't deny it. deny his feelings for the golden-haired girl he had just met. Lina nods, knowing that she had been right in her asumption. Zelgadiss and Serena. They would make a good couple, personality wise. A chimera and a tenshi. An odd mix but a good one. Even Lina had to admit, though Zelgadiss was a chimera he was the cutest Chimera she has ever seen. When she had first met Zelgadiss even she had thought she might have feelings for the blue chimera. To bad that chimera didn't have the same for her. But she had long forgot about that, getting over that small one week crush. She found that Zelgadiss fit more into the discription good friend than her prince charming. Of course that was only her, In her mind Zelgadiss seemed like he would be the prince in Serena's eyes. Lina was not blind. She saw those multiple quick glances Serena stole at Zelgadiss and vice versa. "So when are you going to tell her..?"  
  
This question startled Zelgadiss. How did Lina figure it out. He sighed. There was no way he'd be able to lie to Lina. Lina was one of the very few people who had befriended him. In the past he had kidnapped her, put her life in danger (nunza). And still Lina forgave him and continued to be his friend. He was greatful, and he couldn't betray that friendship now by lieing. "I-I'm not" He clenches his hands, forming tight fists. "I'm leaving tommorrow.. To find my cure."  
  
Lina blinked in surprise. Of course she knew that Zelgadiss was still looking for a cure, but she thought that by now he would have realised that no matter where he was going, they would follow him, usually their goals intertwined with one another. And friends have to stick together. She tisked. "tsk tsk tsk. And here I thought you knew better Zel. Your not leaving us tommorrow, because we're coming with you. Besides, Serena will miss you"  
  
"that's funny.." Zelgadiss spat bitterly.  
  
"I mean it Zel. She'll miss you. she loves you. Its just that she doesn't know it yet." Lina says  
  
"Who could love a monstrasity like me?"  
  
"I-I did once.." Her voice was soft and hesitant. She had never told him that once upon a time she had had deep feelings for him. It had hurt so much when he didn't return those same feeling. All she got was friendship.. when she had wanted more.  
  
"Lina." He says startled. He had definatly not expected that. Lina had once loved him.? When how did he not see it? No. wait now he remembered. When they first began traveling together. It was just him and her. Looking for the philosiphers stone, that Lina had given to Gourry to keep safe. No wonder Lina had so easily forgave him. "I..I'm sorry.. I never knew."  
  
"No. don't apolagize.. that was the past, a bad memory, which can be easily forgotten. I just wanted to let you know.. that someone can love you.. it doesn't matter how you look." Lina smiles faintly meaning every word she had just said.  
  
"Do you.-still-?" He hoped not. Though he despritely wanted someone to love him who he felt the same about. He didn't want to hurt Lina. Sure he loved her but only as one would love your best friend.  
  
"Love you.? No." she shakes her head, her expression saddend. "I moved on.. realised that you were nothing more than a good friend to me. So. are you going to travel alone tommorrow?" She asks hoping that she had convinced him to let the whole gang tag along.  
  
Zelgadiss smiles, chuckling, then laughing. Lina was one of the few people that could make him laugh. "I promise.. you all may come along." He smiles, his eyes now showing how much he's cheered up. Leaning over to Lina he suprises her by hugging her lightly. This of course was the first time that Lina had been hugged by Zel. "thank you"  
  
Lina smiles, having accomplished one of her 2 goals for that night. Now for the other one. To get Zel to go to sleep and let her do her watch. "Not a problem. now kindly inform me why your still up? I believe its my watch."  
  
Zelgadiss blinked. Lina was just full of suprises this night. Shaking his head he leaps off of the boulder and into the air, landing on a large tree branch. Moving over to the trunk he sits on the branch, his back leaning against the trunk, one leg hanging down from the branch and the other, extend on it. He pulls up his hood and glances at Lina who sat watching him. Holding 2 fingers together, on his right hand, his pointer and middle, he slowly flicks it at the moon as a sign that he will do as she asks. Lowering his head so that his hood shadows his eyes. He slowly falls into the world of sleep and dreams.  
  
Lina after making sure that Zel had gone to bed, doing this by throwing an acorn at him, she stares up at the moon. Sighing, she felt so alone. Sure she had her friends. But she didn't have what Zel and Sere had. Someone who loves them, with all their heart. Lina had a strong suspition that even Gourry and Amelia had some sort of relationship similar to Zel and Sere's. She believed that that relationship had been formed when they first met. Amelia still admired Gourry as a swordsman. And Gourry thought that well.. Amelia was cute, and she did sortve look older than Lina. Plus she was a sorceress a rather good one at that, at least at certain times. Lina lowered her eyes to look at the ground, she drew her legs up so that her knees were almost touching her chest, She wrapped her arms around her bent legs, resting her chin on her knees. 'Why do I have to be alone..?' A tiny pearl, a shimmering tear rolls down her cheek.  
  
TBC!!  
  
0.o wow I think that's the longest chapter ive written on this story so far. Anyways hope you enjoyed. And btw I will be going over my first 3 chapters and updating them, correcting spelling and maybe even adding a lot more details, since their so short. I hope you enjoyed. Review!! 


	5. Authors notice

Hey guys, sorry this isnt really a chapter, just a little note to clear up some confusion. I've been thinking and, I've decided the Gourry and Amelia are going to be acouple since, they wont be playing a big role in my fic. I have yet to decide wether or not Darien will be in this fiction. I know in the beginning that I had a vote for the pairings, but I cant even remember why I put Xellos as one of the choices. Gomen everyone but I don't kow much about Xellos. Period. Sorry. If I decide to throw Darien into the story, Lina will be with him, if not then Lina will be with Daimond (-.-' she's always wanted to marry a prince.) Please don't be mad, to those who had voted, gomen-ne but tallied up, Xel and Zel had tied, This was counting those who had decided to email me their reviews instead. 


	6. Where's Lina? POISONED!

First off Sailor Moon is not mine, anything that has to do with it belongs to its original owner and creator. The same goes for Slayers. They do not belong to me, so don't sue, they belong to Hajime Kanzaka(Slayers) and Naoko Takeuchi (Sailor Moon)  
  
Now some reminders, when your reading this fic, keep in mind that Rezo and Daimond are one in the same, for now. This story is not centered around just Serena, but Lina and Zel as well. And sorry for all the misspells, I havent bothered to go over and spell check yet.  
  
She stared out into the endless forest, glaring at the dark shadows of the trees, the rays of the moon cast. It hit her hair, in the opening upon the boulder, lighting it up. Her firery hair, danced like fire, shimmered, if anyone had happened to stumble upon this camp site at this time, they'd see a beautiful firery goddess, pearls rolling down her cheeks. She whimpered, and hugged her knees even tighter to her petite body. Several confusing thoughts ran through the sorceresses mind. The chit-chat with Zelgadiss had really thrown her out of wack. Her emotions were jumbled, love and friendship, had she gotten the two confused? When he had hugged her, it brought back up pent up emotions, feelings she had longago cast aside. Shimmering tears continued to roll down her cheeks, as her body trembled, but she made no sound, except for a few sharp inhalations. The worse way to cry. a noiseless weeping. Lina Inverse, the great sorcery genious, mighty dragon slayer, bandit killer, the one who had defeated Shabrinigdo, Clone Rezo, Lord Gaav, Hell Master Phibrizo, Valgaav (I think), and Dark Star was weeping. crying after all these years of pent up pain. A young woman, having never cried once, excluding the years below 9, was now crying. Weeping of the pain and difficulties in her life. The feeling of worthlessness, unloved. 'No one would miss me if I just up and left now. No one loves me. I'm just a friend, friends can be replaced. No one likes me. every one fears me, ive heard the names the townsfolk have called me. Well named me when I wasn't around, or they thought I wasn't. The enemy of all who live. Am I that bad? And Zelgadiss. why, why him. how. I thought I was long over him. But-But when he hugged me, he was so close, His breath tickled my ear. It felt like my face was burning up, If I could, I'd have melted in his arms. Locked his tender lips with mine. but he's not mien o take. He made me feel so special, warm. But he doesn't. and never will love me. no one will. I'm worthless, I didn't have any friends until I met Gourry, everyone was scared of me. afraid id fireball them. It's their fault im like the way I am.' These were the thoughts Lina was thinking, while she cried her heart out,questioned herself, and 11 years of pent up pain. Finally, releasing all the tears that she could, she fell into an exhausted sleep. Serena still in the same position, looked up at the moon and stars. She had been watching Lina and Zel chat. Like Lina her emotions were in a jumble, she had seen Zel hug Lina. But she couldn't hear what they had been saying. Was she falling for that purple haired Chimera? Everyone was already asleep by now. She moved her hand to the sword, layign beside her, and rubbed her thumb over the saphire gem. She still knew nothing about her past. But something inside of her told her she didn't want to know anymore. Here in her new home, she had friends, real friends. And. she was falling in love. If she had forgotten her past.wouldn't there be a reason for it? 'Perhaps I blocked out my past. because I didn't want to recall it.. Maybe it was to painful. I don't want to remember anymore. I'm happy here.' She thought, finally coming up with the decision to not search for her memories. She looked up at the moon, memorized by it. She loved the moon, for some strange reason. Most people went out to gaze at the brilliant stars, but she liked to look at the biggest star of all. the moon. Techincally it wasn't a star, but to her. it was. It was said that the moon rotated around the Earth, to her, the Earth was doing to same to the moon. They were each others twins. Holding each other up, like brother and sister. Soon she began to doze of, her lids closed, the last site she saw. was a clue to her past. the white moon. This is how Rezo found them. at the break of dawn. Everyone was still sleeping, well any sane person. Daimond wouldn't be counted as sane. He smiled sadistically from the air as he survayed the small groups campout. The in a tree slept Zelgadiss. how typical. On the ground, leaning against the tree in a sitting position, slept his Tenshi. on a boulder sort of away from them, slept the fire goddess, sprawled out on the boulder, her cloak draped over her to keep her warm. He smirked amused at the young couple, sleeping on the other side of a diminished campfire, opposite Serena. There sound asleep, with a few snores from the 2, slept Amelia and Gourry, somehow in their sleep they had managed to get closer and hold each other in dream land. They clung to eachother like children and teddybears. Suddenly an enourmous roar was heard, echoing through out the area. In came hordes of Trolls. Everyone was startled awake, exempting Gourry and Amelia, whom didn't wake up until a Troll happened to step on Gourry's foot, and in response, he bolted up, into a sitting position, Amelia in his arms. As he realised who he was holding, he let go and she fell back, hitting her head on the dirt and finally waking up, only to be staring into the face of a snot-nosed troll, and Gourry screaming "OWWW! Get off my foot!!" (^-^ sorry I feel like being mean to the 2) Soon a fight broke out, Lina, Zel, and Sere each brought out a sword. They began to battle with the trolls, quickly slicing and dicing before they could heal. Amelia did her best to hide, unable to use magic, for Rezo had planned this perfectly. Today was the first day, of that time fo the month. She quickly scrambled up a tree and rooted the others on, throwign acorns at select troll, to distract them, and allow the others to kill it. Gourry called forth the sword of light and and did his best to conftribute to the fight. Lina cursed, as she used her swordsmanship and strength to take down a troll. They just kept coming, but it appeared that luck was not on their side today, because as soon as half of the trolls were gone, the berserkers desided to joint he frey. Serena did her best, not having studied any skills at using the blade yet. She stabed, and sliced, using her instinct and reflexes to guide her. Zel was probably the most efficient fighter there at the time. He wiped out 45% of the trolls, using a few Mega Brando's, the trolls really werent a great threat to him, his hard skin saving him from near-death attacks.. Soon the fight was interupted, by a blinding flash of light. Lina, unfortuantly had a gaping slash across her abdomen, because of a berserkes jagged sword. She was just about to slice the H&%% out of it, since he was obviously the leader, being more clothed then the others, when the flash of light appeared, she looked around puzzled, and wincing, blood dripping onto the once green grass. Everything was frozen, every one. except for one. there in the middle of the frozen battle, stood the last person she'd expect. Rezo, he grinned, an evil looking gestrure, and made his way to her. She tightened her grip on her sword, prepared for a fight. He shook his head as he approached, extanding a glowing had at her. Suddenly pain racked her body, not from the outside, but from withing. It felt like her veins were on fire, as if someone were looking into her soul, searching her mind, reading her thoughts, and peircing billions of tiny daggers at her. She cried out, dropping to her knees, as she squeezed her wound tighter, the hand holding her sword, gripped tighter, her knuckles turning white. Her head, down casted, she cried out, screaming in pain. (,,,.,, sorry Lina-chan!). Suddenly it stopped and she gasped, taking deep breathes to clam herself, a faint feeling of the pain that had racked her body was still there. She felt cold, her body trembled, tears rolled down her cheek. She glanced up at the still approaching Rezo, his hand no longer glowing. A sadistic smile was spread out across his face, growign wider, as ever couple of steps, his hand would glow for a few seconds, and a brust of agony and torture would come upon Lina. He finally stopped, standing infront of the fire megami. Shaking his head, he looked down at her. She was still trembling, and sobbing, she croaked out, "why. I- I thought we.". He smiled wider, and shook his head. "Thought what? That I'd be greatful that you saved Rezo from Shabrinigdo? That we would be friends.? HA! Well.. little girl.. Rezo does not exist anymore. I've seen your skill. do you think I would allow you to try and kill me, right when I come back? I think not. that is why I laced the blade of my head berserker with a special poison. There is no cure, you have been cut by the blade of my creation. My poison runs through your veins, as well as my blood. You see for my plan to be efficient, this poison had to ensure that only I could control one who has been infected by it. They can resist all they want. but, I can make their lives a living H&%%. As you have found out by now.How do I do this you ask? By mixing my blood with the substance. You will now come with me. unlesss you would like to experience more of that lovely torture. Of course, you could try to kill me, usually the poison would then be harmless, but since I added my blood. You will feel my every pain. Every cut, every wound, ten fold. and if I die? You will experience thousands of deaths, only to end up in the afterlife, right by my side. You exist now.. only for my pleasure. I decide if you live or die. So I suggest.. coming with me." Lina, nodded, horrified, and picked herself up, there was nothing she could do.. but follow. A potral appeared behind Rezo, and he stepped through, motioning for her to follow, she complied. As soon as the portal closed, time started itself again, and for soemodd reason, all the enemies retreated. The group glanced around bewildered, searching for a friend.Lina was no where to be found. All that was left of her was a pool of blood. A voice echoed through out the forest, familiar to the group, other than Serena. "I have your pretious friend Lina, Serena.if you ever want to see your friend again. come to me. Rezo! Zelgadiss knows the way. follow him.."  
  
TBC!!  
  
Finally another chapter done, I hope you enjoyed, and to all you Lina lovers, I'm soo sorry, theres a reason this happened to her and not Sere. That will be explained later, 0.~ don't want to ruin the story now do we? Anways if you want to find out whats going to happen to Lina, and what the group is going to do. be sure to check up on this story once in a while, ^_^ and leave a review!!!! 


	7. Prisoner

Lina lay shackled down to a stone slab. Her head was down cast, creatign a shadow over her face as she slept. Her arms were extended and tied down by chains, her legs straight, as if she were to be sacrificed. Wrapped tightly around her abdomen was a white cotton bandage, soaked with blood. A soft moan of pain escaped from the firery red haired girl's lips. Brilliant ruby eyes slowly opened, to the dimly lit room.  
  
For a minute she couldn't quiet think straight. Several thoughts darted through her mind as she started to panic. How did she get here? Why was she tied down? Then it all came back to her, the trolls.. the berserkers. The pain.. Rezo. It all slammed into her like a tidal wave, making her head spin faster than it already was. Again she moaned, this time in despair. Her hands clenched as best as they could, and as tightly as her strength would allow. Her eyes closed tightly, as she tried to restrain herself from crying. Suddenly a wave of anger washed over her, a defence mechanizim used to convince herself that she was fine. A low growl erupted from her throat as she pulled and struggled, tryign to break free of her bondage. Finally she stopped, weakly hanging her head down in defeat. Her teeth clenched and ground together, as finally she gave in. Hot tears flowed slowly down her cheeks  
  
Her body trembled, not in fury as it usually were, but fear. She was so scared, she didn't want to die. not yet, she was still to young. But what else was there for her? 'Lina Inverse, what are you doing? Your NOT a quiter. You're the greatest sorceress of all time! Why are you crying?' she asked herself. But there, hidden in the back of her mind she knew the answer.. 'Because I'm scared.I can still feel it, all that pain, as if all the worlds sorrows were attacking me. I feel so helpless. what can I do? I can't escape, not till I find a cure. Why do I feel so weak?' The tears stopped coming, yet her body continuied to tremble; revealing the fear and sobs she was refusing to uncover.  
  
A soft clickign sound was heard, drawing Lina's attention to one of the many entrances to the central room. There standing underneath the archway was Rezo, his eyes were open, revealing beautiful deep violet eyes. They stared at her, seeming to take her entire body in. He gazed at her possessivly, as if he were trying to search her entire body and soul, inside and out. He aproached, his robes flowing smoothly along with him, rustling with each step. A pale hand reaches under her chin to lift her head, cold violet eyes, that seemed as if they werent truelly seeing locked with ruby eyes burnign with anger that shone and seared like the sun, concealing an unbidden fear. His thumb carressed her cheek, her always did appretiate beautiful women. Maybe this girl could be his mistress, as well as Serena. Suddenly her drew back, as a sticky wet substance hit his cheek. He wiped the spit off with a sleeve of his robe. An angry frown tugged at the end of his lips, a hand extended to punch the girl, his fist pressign painfully against her abdomen, and glowing a slight yellow.  
  
Lina couldn't help it, despite her pride, she screamed in pain and agony. She felt the fist come into contact with her abdomen, seeming to reopen or create a wound of its own. Immediately after that she could feel the poison that flowed through her veins once again. It felt like jagged shards of ice floated through her veins, cutting and stabbing her from inside -out.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Serena stared up at the clouds, unseeing. Her eyes were glazed over with tears, and she seemed to be looking past those clouds, into the very depths of the universe. Or perhaps she was merely looking at herself, a mirror image of the her inside. She felt so weak, how could this happen? Poor Lina. She removed her gaze from the heavans and turned to her few remaining compaignons. "Let's go save Lina" Her eyes shone with determination. The others merely nodded. Zelgadiss began to walk away, they followed, assuming he was leading them to Rezo. They journeyed in silence, only stopping for food and rest. Without their leader, it seemed as if everyone was lost. Lina had been the one to pull this strange group of friends together, she was the string that connected them all.  
  
Finally, the blonde female of the group decided to break the silence. Her voice wavered, as if she were on the verge of exploding in tears. Guilt plauged her mind, like a leech that seemed to feed of her every thought. "Why is this all happening.?" She almost ran into Zelgadiss, whom was walking infront of her.  
  
Zelgadiss stopped in his tracks at the sound of the girls voice. His fists clenched and unclenched. He couldn't get the sight of Lina's blood out of his mind. Her smile, and jokes. Lina had been a dear friend to him, one of the few people he would intrust his life with. The words in their last conversation lingered in his mind. The same question that the girl asked had been naggign at him for some time now. What did Rezo want with Serena? And was this the real Rezo? "I don't know.but what ever the reason is. Rezo, or the imposter Rezo shall pay dearly for harming our friend."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ TBC  
  
Yes. I know, short chapter. Sorry I havent updated in so long, but ive been so busy with my other stories, and school that I completely forgot about this story for a bit. . hope you enjoyed, despite the shortness. excuse the bad spelling and grammer as well, I was in a hurry when I wrote this and didn't bother to spell check.. I'll do it later. 


End file.
